Phantom Drabbles and Oneshots
by roseperpetual
Summary: Unrelated oneshots and drabbles about random characters in the show. Drabble 18: Sketches. He sketched. R&R! NOTE: Penname was formerly The Lady PhantomMage of Conte
1. Appreciation

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drabble #1: Appreciation.

Danny Fenton always felt underappreciated.

This was even before the accident in the portal. At least, before the accident he knew why: Danny Fenton was an ordinary boy who got average grades and was beat up by bullies like Dash at school. He wasn't popular; Tucker and Sam were the only friends he had and needed. His sister Jazz was the brilliant one, not him. His grades were average; he wasn't athletic but instead was clumsy and forgetful.

As Danny Phantom, he still felt that Amity Park wasn't thankful about him. At first, he was a villain; another evil ghost haunting Amity. Walker overshadowing the mayor didn't help matters either. Even though he had saved the town countless times, ghost hunters were sent out to catch him.

After the Pariah Dark incident, Danny Phantom was hailed as a hero. He was Amity Park's defender against the ghosts. Paulina Sanchez had a huge crush on him- in Phantom form. He was finally appreciated, right?

Wrong. Slowly Amity Park started to take him for granted. If a frightening ghost attacked, everyone expected Danny to fly in and save the day as usual. So what if the ghost was bigger and stronger? So what if the ghost boy was tired and stressed? Ghosts don't get tired and stressed. They were immortal and invincible. Phantom was anyways.

Well, technically, Danny wasn't a full ghost. He was a halfa, but Amity Park didn't know that. Yet.

Danny's parents still hunted him. Of course, they didn't know that they were hunting their own son, but what was the difference? As long as they were hunting Danny Phantom, they were hunting Danny Fenton. They just didn't know that little detail at the moment.

Valerie didn't help matters. She had broken up with Danny Fenton because of Danny Phantom, who indirectly "ruined" her life. In Valerie's eyes, Amity was better off without Phantom.

Sam knew when he was feeling like this, and tried to comfort him.

"Danny, they appreciate you and they are grateful. They just never get a chance. Besides, it's only Amity Park- all of your family and friends are thankful for you."

Even though Sam's words had comforted him somewhat, it still would have been nice to be thanked personally once in a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One rainy Tuesday afternoon, Danny was exhausted. He had just battled Vlad, who was visiting town. The ghost boy had escaped, but barely, and only with his sister's help.

Sam and Tucker would have helped him, but they weren't there. Tucker was grounded because of using his PDA too much during class. Lancer had finally gotten fed up with him, and as a punishment he confiscated Tucker's PDA and called his parents. This was along with the customary detention. Sam came to school looking pale and sick. Turns out, she had the flu, and ended up leaving school earlier that day.

Instead, Jazz had tried helping him by trapping Vlad in the Fenton thermos. It worked, and Vlad was stuck in the thermos with the Box Ghost. One would almost feel sorry for Vlad, as he was stuck in a small container with a ghost who would not stop rambling on and on about boxes. Almost, but since Vlad was Danny's archenemy, Danny laughed it off.

Currently, he was drifting through the park. How did he end up at the park anyways? He had heard some cries of "Oh my gosh, it's the ghost boy!" Danny was lucky that Valerie or his parents hadn't come out yet, but he was too tired to feel anything else. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

A tap on the back startled him. He was wide awake again in five seconds, turning around to discover who was there.

There were two people: a little blond haired boy and girl, probably brother and sister, who were obviously playing in the rain. The children couldn't have been older than five or six. They were carrying an envelope and a small box, both inside a plastic bag.

"Hello, Mr. Phantom!" the girl said. "I've always wanted to meet you---"

"You're a real live hero!" the boy exclaimed. "You save towns and people from the big scary ghosts!"

"Anyways, we have something for you. It's in a baggie 'cause of the rain. You can open it when you get home." The girl spoke again, ignoring her brother.

"Lila, Derrick! It's time to go home!" A voice, obviously their mother's, floated through the air.

"Coming, Mom!" The children responded, but not before they said one last word.

"Thank you Mr. Phantom!" They shouted before running off.

"Your welcome!" Danny replied.

Danny Phantom was finally appreciated by someone who wasn't close to him. This day was worthwhile after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First fic! Review and tell me what you think of it! Anyways, this is the first oneshot drabble of many. The whole thing is rated T for future stories. This will be updated whenever I come up with something- which could be tomorrow, or two months from now ;-). Well, review- I want to know what you think!


	2. The Fake Out Make Out

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns this. Not me. If I owned this, I wouldn't be on up: This is a DxS shipper piece. I wanted to write down the idea before I forgot about it.

* * *

Drabble #2: Fake Out Make Out

Danny Phantom, resident ghost boy, was currently being chased around by Valerie Gray, one of the resident ghost hunters. After the time Danny destroyed Valerie's suit, Valerie's grudge against him only grew. Her grudge grew because she thought that Danny thought that she was in the suit when he destroyed it. As if she wasn't mad enough at him already for indirectly causing her dad to lose his job.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you! Why can't we call a truce?" Danny shouted for the third time that afternoon. His plead met stubborn ears.

"You shouldn't have ruined my life to begin with!" Valerie yelled in response, her voice dripping with venom. "It's too late for truces, ghost boy!"

BOOM! Danny flew at breakneck speed to dodge the blasts from Valerie's ecto-gun. The ecto-gun had just morphed into nine huge cannons, and he needed to get away quickly.

She chased him into the park, where Danny found a familiar face with lilac eyes. It was his friend Sam, who he was supposed to meet at the park with Tucker. Where was Tuck, anyways?

"Dan-uh, Phantom! Over here!" Sam shouted at Danny.

"Wait a minute. How do you know the ghost boy?" Valerie exclaimed, confused. "Has he overshadowed you? Has he corrupted Tucker too? You always hang out with him. Do you know if he's got Danny Fenton yet? HELLO?" The ghost hunter was greeted with silence and awkward stares.

While Valerie was shouting questions, Danny had flown off with Sam at a speed of 50 miles per hour.

"Did she really say 'Do you know if he's got Danny Fenton yet'?" Sam said, half laughing.

"Yes. It's her new theory, where we're all corrupted by the evil ghost boy." Danny replied, also laughing.

Their laughter was disturbed by a very angry ghost hunter, who Danny saw flying in the distance on her jet sled.

"I'm gonna get you, Phantom! You'll pay for that!" They heard Valerie shout in the distance.

"Danny, we have to get out of here! Valerie's flying right towards us!" Sam screamed.

"Uh… there's a deserted clearing over there, at the park! Let's go there, and hope she doesn't find us!" Danny said as he made them both invisible and intangible.

"Phew, that's a relief," Sam said as they landed in the clearing. "I thought we would never get away from her."

"Well, I don't think we've gotten away from her just yet. There's a ghost bomb flying at us, and there's rustling in the bushes," Danny replied quickly.

The ghost bomb landed far enough outside of the clearing to not hurt them, but close enough to leave clouds of grey smoke, right where Danny and Sam were standing. Just then, they heard footsteps and the crunching of the leaves.

"Quick! We have to do something!" Danny whispered, "But what?"

* * *

Tucker Foley had been waiting on a metal park bench for the past 45 minutes. He was playing games on his PDA for a half an hour; expecting Danny and Sam to show up any minute now. After beating his top score for the millionth time, he thought they surely would have been at the park by now. However, once he came back to this world again, they still weren't there.

_Where are Danny and Sam? They should have been here over a half an hour ago! _Tucker thought furiously.

Just then, he heard a certain ghost hunter shout, "I'm gonna get you, Phantom!" And Tuck could have sworn that he saw a flash of black and white soaring in the distance.

"Is Valerie going after Danny again?" Tucker said to himself, "And is Sam with him?"

He turned and saw that Danny and Sam were headed towards the deserted clearing at the park. Tucker had gone there many times before, where he needed to get away from the world. No one had ever found him there, including his friend with ghost powers. It was the perfect place to hide.

_Well, I better join them,_ Tucker thought. _I should really help them escape from Valerie and whatever ghost was chasing them. Honestly, am I really surprised it was ghost business that made them both really late?_ He checked his watch again, and discovered that while he was thinking, 20 minutes had past!

Being over an hour late had settled it. Danny and Sam needed his help to battle the ghost, and fast. Tucker Foley was headed towards the deserted clearing to help his friends, his feet crunching on the leaves. He was making just enough noise to be heard only by people who were listening.

* * *

After ten seconds of freaking out and feverishly deciding on what to do, the fake out make out idea had quickly occurred to Sam. There was no time to spring the suggestion on Danny. The footsteps were getting closer, and she could hear the crunching leaves. Sam could also hear a whoosh, like someone flying through the air on a jet sled.

_No, that must be me,_ Sam thought. _Valerie must be the person walking towards the deserted clearing. No more time, Danny's still in Phantom form._ She jumped on Danny and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

_Sam was kissing him,_ Danny thought deliriously. Of course, it was a fake out make out, but to anyone who didn't know better, the two lovebirds had _finally _gotten together. It was enough to distract the footsteps and the crunching leaves, which were probably Valerie. Valerie was going to walk in right when the smoke cleared, and she wouldn't suspect a thing about Danny's secret identity.

The smoke was finally clearing just as a familiar camera flashed.

_Hold on, a camera?_ Sam thought to herself. Valerie didn't have a camera with her ghost hunting equipment, unless you counted the ones Vlad Plasmius had hidden so he could spy on Danny. Plasmius's cameras wouldn't have flashed, though, Sam reasoned mentally.

Some clicks and a beep were heard as they echoed through the clearing.

_This can't be Valerie,_ Danny thought, _because Valerie would have left or gone "Oh, I knew you two lovebirds would get together someday._

_Well,_ Sam contemplated, _As long as it's not—_

"I knew you two lovebirds would get together someday!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny and Sam pulled apart, startled.

"Oh, no!" The lovebirds said simultaneously while blushing. "It was a fake-out make-out!"

"Now, I thought it was ghost business! Waiting on a park bench for over an hour, what other excuse could you have? But this one's going on the Internet," Tucker said gleefully. "In fact, it's already on there!"

"Tucker!" Danny yelled as he and Sam started chasing poor Tuck around, trying to get a hold of his PDA.

"It's already on the Internet! But don't you hurt my baby," Tucker started cooing over his PDA. Danny and Sam looked at him weirdly, and then burst out laughing as they started chasing him some more.

* * *

Valerie Gray, ghost hunter, was on the hunt for the ghost boy. He had just slipped through her fingers, taking Sam Manson with him.

_Well, you won't get away with this one, Phantom. I'll personally make sure you're locked up in the Ghost Zone forever._

Phantom was headed to an area in the park. It seemed to be in the middle of the woods, just off of the trail. The area must have been a deserted clearing.

Whoosh! Her jet sled made that annoying noise sometimes, when it was flying really fast. She hated it, as it gave anyone with sharp ears an idea where she was.

Valerie floated above the clearing to see a weird sight. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were blushing furiously while laughing and chasing Tucker Foley. Tucker seemed to have something uploaded on his PDA.

Wait a minute. Was Tucker- _cooing_- over his PDA? If he was, Valerie wasn't surprised. He was obsessed with his technology.

She decided to leave the three friends alone and to look for Phantom again.

* * *

A/N: Second drabble done! Even though in this case, it's more of a oneshot. Sorry if you're not a DxS shipper, there will probably be other non-DxS shipper pieces on here. Anyways, leave a review! Constructive criticism accepted. 


	3. Father's Day

Disclaimer: See the first drabble.

About the quotes- "We're going to have to live with my dad's goof-ups for the rest of our lives" is from Million Dollar Ghost. "I will not allow your crazy obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child" is from Mystery Meat.

* * *

Drabble #3: Father's Day

Jack Fenton always liked Father's Day. It was the perfect excuse to spend time with Danny and Jazz.

When they were younger, both children idolized their parents. It used to be "My mommy and daddy are the greatest ghost hunters ever!" It used to be "My daddy's a _ghost hunter! _He's gonna catch all of the ghosts in the world! It's much more interesting than _your_ dad's job."

Now, it's, "We're going to have to live with my dad's goof-ups for the rest of our lives!" Also, it's, "I will not allow your crazy obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!"

At times, Jack felt that Jazz and Danny were ashamed of him. Sure, they made up for it later, but it still hurt.

At least he was better off than his friend Vlad, who had no kids or a wife. You know, it almost seems like Vlad was in love with _Maddie_, and he wanted _Danny _for his son! No, Vlad would never even think that. After all, they were old college buddies!

Jack was interrupted by his silent rant by Danny and Jazz, who had walked in the room. Each of them were carrying a wrapped package in their arms.

"Hey, Dad. We just wanted to say… Happy Father's Day." Danny said, smiling.

"Here, open mine first!" Jazz exclaimed, pushing her parcel towards him. He opened it to find an extremely thick book on ghost psychology.

"On the front, I wrote a psychological analysis on the behavioral habits of ghosts." Jazz said, gesturing to a piece of paper taped to the front. Jack looked confused at all of the big words Jazz used for a second, but then he grinned.

"Thanks, Jazzy! This will be useful for your mother and me for when we research ghosts!" Jack said in reply.

"Mine next!" cried Danny, not caring that his was the only other one. Danny was carrying an unusually big box wrapped in glowing green wrapping paper.

_That may have been from the time I dropped the wrapping paper into boiling ectoplasm,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Um, Dad, you may want to get an ecto-gun or something out," Danny said quietly.

Jack opened the package to be met with emptiness. For a second, he thought; "Why did Danny want me to take out the ecto-gun?"

Then, they all heard a loud shout.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost flew out of the box. "Do not try to capture me in your cylindrical prison!"

Jack stared at the ecto-gun, and then at the Box Ghost.

"GHOST! ThankyouDannythiswasagoodpresent! GHOST!" Jack yelled, and then ran after the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box-OUCH!" Danny and Jazz heard Jack's laughter as he chased after the ghost.

_You know, I should really invite Vladdie over sometime- I bet he doesn't have this kind of fun!

* * *

_

A/N: Since it was Father's Day, I felt like writing a drabble that had to do with that. One that began angst-y ish, for lack of better word, and had a sweet moment somewhere in it. Anyways, leave a review!


	4. Jazz's Thesis

Disclaimer: See Drabble #1.

If you haven't seen Reality Trip yet, then here's a warning: RT spoilers ahead.

* * *

Drabble #4: Jazz's Thesis

_Clickety-Clack_ went the keyboard, as a 16-year-old girl typed up her college thesis on ghost envy. Jazmine Fenton, known as Jazz to anyone that was close to her, was typing up her paper like there was no tomorrow. Even though she had months to get her thesis in, she was starting now. To her 14-year-old brother, this was a mystery in itself. Then again, Danny tended to procrastinate, and then ended up staying up for part of the night working on a project.

Fighting ghosts on a regular basis wasn't exactly helping matters for him, either. Speaking of Danny…

"Jazz, are you still working on that thesis? You've got a good few months to get everything done!" Danny banged open the door and walked right into her room.

"Yes, well, if I start the thesis now, it'll be perfect by the time I actually have to submit it to my future college," Jazz said in reply. "What are you doing here anyways?" Danny paused for a minute, before saying:

"I don't know. You can't lock me out, though!"

"Danny, get out. Or I'll turn on the Fenton Anti-Creep system and scream for help from Mom and Dad!" Jazz responded, now annoyed that her brother would use ghost powers against her.

"Fine, I'll get out. A person tries to joke, but _noooo,_ Jazz the spaz has to kick me out!" Danny exclaimed before slamming the door shut. A picture of Jazz and her friends from school fell to the floor, the glass on the frame shattering.

_Danny really needs to learn how to shut doors properly, or else he'll keep destroying whatever I hang up there,_ Jazz thought to herself.

She resumed typing again. Her fingers hit the keys fast and furiously as words poured out onto the glowing screen.

Jazz was not an ordinary girl. Her thesis on ghost envy helped prove that fact. Much as she wouldn't like to admit it, she was becoming more and more like her mother with each coming day. No longer did she deny the existence of ghosts, or question her parent's sanity for believing in them. Starting on the day Jazz found out that her brother was a half ghost half human hybrid; she was interested in hunting ghosts.

Having ghost-obsessed parents got annoying from time to time. Sometimes, she felt that her parents loved ghosts more than her. Other times, she wished _she_ was the halfa instead of Danny.

Whenever those thoughts occurred, Jazz immediately shot them down; thinking them silly and not true. Her parents didn't love ghosts more than her; their job was to design equipment that would catch ghosts. To them, ghosts were a passion, not a life controlling obsession. Maddie and Jack didn't know that Danny was a halfa. If they did, they would first go: Oh my gosh! Our son hunts GHOSTS/Jack, we've been hunting our own son! Then, they would drag poor Danny down to the lab and proceed to quiz him and perform dangerous experiments on him.

_Mom and Dad are better off not knowing anything when it comes to that sort of stuff,_ Jazz reasoned with herself.

Even though on occasion she _did_ get ghost envy, she never let it get the better of her. Ghost envy proved to be Freakshow's downfall. That downfall was useful for Danny, because once Freakshow turned himself into a ghost using the Reality Gauntlet, Danny defeated him in five seconds flat.

One could almost feel sympathy for someone like Freakshow, though- but not quite. When Jazz was questioning him for her thesis, she discovered that he had grown up with ghost-obsessed parents. Except the ghost-obsessed parents were _way_ worse than her parents: they had actually loved ghosts more than their own son! He was a perfect example of a man so consumed by ghost envy that it had taken over his mind and soul.

_Click-clack-click-clack-CLACK! _Jazz typed faster and faster. She was trying to get every bit of detail in as possible. Colleges were looking at her _thesis,_ not her in person. It could be the deciding factor about whether she got into her dream college or not. Her fingers were making so much noise on the keyboard that Maddie poked her head in to make sure Jazz was alright.

Jazz didn't notice the door creak, or see her mother stick her head in the room. She didn't notice when Danny walked upstairs with Tucker and Sam, purposely saying loudly, "Jazz is working on her thesis. I guess we shouldn't disturb her!" There wasn't even a passing groan when Jack ran around screaming "GHOST!" and tested a new "malfunctioning" invention.

She was too absorbed in her own world of words, thesis's and ghost envy.

* * *

A/N: Fourth drabble! This was inspired by all of the ghost envy in Reality Trip. Thanks for reviewing, ur1crazedupfruitloop! Well, R&R and tell me what you think! 


	5. Left Out

Disclaimer: See Drabble #1.

* * *

Drabble #5: Left Out

Tucker Foley always thought that his two best friends would get together.

How could they not? They were perfect for each other. The free thinking Goth girl (Sam would kill him for phrasing it like that) and the clumsy boy with ghost powers. People had been calling them "The Lovebirds" since third grade. They would get together on the Fourth of July, when the fireworks exploded in the pitch black night sky. Tucker had been planning that for weeks now. The date was written in deep black text on his calendar in his PDA. He would bring his two friends some happiness, and force them to see what was right in front of their faces.

Tuck hadn't thought about what would happen once Danny and Sam fell in love and lived happily ever after.

Right now, the trio worked in near-perfect harmony. All of them were best friends, and confided in each other. Lately, Sam had been telling Tucker all about her feelings for the "Clueless One." He had listened to her doubts, and he had listened to her rants about Valerie and Paulina. When fighting ghosts, he and Sam assisted Danny. There were no fights; all of them relied on each other.

What would happen after Danny and Sam got together?

The dynamic would change. It would get really awkward sometimes. It was bad enough whenever they had a moment with him around. Danny and Sam would blush and look around quickly. He wished they would get a room, yet he felt happy for them.

Danny and Sam would always act like the lovebirds they really were. Tucker would be the intruder; the third wheel; the tag-along who had been friends with both for a long time. He would be on the outside looking in.

Eventually, it would get bad enough that Tucker would start to drift apart from both of them. He didn't want that to happen. Danny and Sam were his only friends, besides his technology (and that didn't really count). Plus, they both needed a friend that was outside of their relationship.

What would happen if they broke up?

Sure, that last one was a long shot. However, anything could happen. The closest high school sweethearts could break up or drift apart during college. Their dynamic would be even worse then it was before.

Danny and Sam would be hostile around each other at first. Eventually, they would mend their bridge and resume their friendship. Until then, it would be: "Tucker, why do you hang around with _him/her_? She/he…."

Tucker felt completely selfish for just thinking those thoughts. After all, his best friends' happiness mattered more to him than his doubts. Everything would work out in the long term. It was just the short term he was worried about. He was also worried about being replaced by someone else. Deep down in his heart, Tucker knew that would never happen. That didn't stop him from worrying, though.

Everything _would_ work out, right?

He could only hope that it would. Tucker didn't want to forever be an outsider with his own best friends.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do a drabble on Tucker's feelings about Danny and Sam's relationship. What if Tucker was nervous about what would happen if they got together (while having no feelings for Sam)? This might be how he feels in the back of his mind. Originally, this was going to be longer- but I decided to keep it short. Well, R&R- tell me what you think! 


	6. Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Drabble #6: Envy

* * *

When Vlad Masters first met Jack Fenton in elementary school, they were both inseparable. Jack wore a bright orange shirt, and Vlad always wore that weird lab coat. Both of them were social outcasts who had a strange interest in ghosts. Other children used to make fun of them by going "Boo! It's a _ghost_!", dumping ectoplasmic green jello on their heads, leaving puddles of water for them to slip on, trashing their lockers, and other hurtful pranks. But both Vlad and Jack were oblivious to the other children. Neither of them cared that they were made fun of. They had each other, and that was all that counted. 

Vlad and Jack were so inseparable; they both went to the same college: the University of Wisconsin. There, they were still made fun of for their unusual obsession with ghosts. Jack started wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, equipped with a ghostly weapon or two. That didn't help boost their popularity. Once at a party, a guy even dumped punch on their heads! Still, they didn't care yet. They still had each other.

Then, midway through freshman year, they met Maddie.

Maddie was an intelligent woman who shared Jack and Vlad's odd obsession with ghosts. She was accepted into their little circle immediately. Together they started to construct a prototype of a portal into the Ghost Zone.

All three of them were laughed at now; especially for believing in the outrageous tales about a zone where all of the ghosts dwelled. None of them cared yet.

Then, one day things changed. Vlad slowly began to fall in love with Maddie. Unbeknownst to him, Jack was also developing feelings for Maddie. Maddie, in turn, was falling for Jack.

A wedge was slowly being driven between the once inseparable friends.

Vlad began to act different around Maddie. He became more aware of the other students' behavior around him and Jack. Vlad slowly became more and more self conscious of himself; while he also noticed that Jack was just as oblivious as before.

He noticed that Maddie was falling in love with someone else.She seemed to be getting closer to Jack. Vlad wrote it off as two friends getting closer together. They were probably working on the portal some more.

Vlad was going to tell Maddie he was in love with her the day they tested the portal in junior year. He never got around to it- an accident changed his life forever on that day.

A notice had been posted on the bulliten board that day. No one else came but him, Jack and Maddie.

They had almost gotten the portal to work. It would have been perfect. Then Jack dumped in diet cola instead of the Ecto-Filtrator. Vlad was inspecting the portal, as he had doubts about it working. Jack just _had_ to press that cursed "On" button at that moment, so the ghost energy hit Vlad right in the face; leaving a horrible case of ecto-acne. It also turned his hair from jet black to snow white.

Vlad was hospitalized for years. His social life went downhill- he had nobody. While he was in the hospital, he developed a grudge against his once-friend Jack Fenton. Worst of all, he heard that _Jack_ had married Maddie. It should have been _him_ who married her. Not Jack Fenton. Life was unfair.

He realized that he gained ghost powers in the accident. Vlad used them to his own gain- stealing his first million, overshadowing business giants to make them sell him their companies, and building his own portal to the Ghost Zone. He was going to rule the Ghost Zone, master his powers, and then come back and kill the bumbling idiot named Jack Fenton.

Jack still thought that he and Vlad were "old college buddies." That could make his revenge a bit easier.

Years later, during the college reunion, Vlad had the perfect revenge plan. He was going to overshadow Jack and control his behavior. He would make him leave Maddie. Life for Vlad would be perfect.

Vlad never expected to see the "ghost boy who uses his powers for good" at the reunion. He never in a million years would have guessed that the ghost boy was in reality Daniel Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. He was another half-ghost half-human hybid created by his foolishness.

Young Daniel would have been the perfect apprentice. If only he would renounce his idiot father! But no, he stuck with his family. He would have to try to get Daniel to work with him. Vlad's hatred for Jack deepened.

Jack Fenton seemed to have everything going for him. He had a beautiful and intelligent wife, a brilliant daughter, and a half-ghost son. Jack was happy being a ghost hunter in Amity Park. Vlad was also a half ghost, but he lived in a lonely castle in Wisconsin. The love of his life had married Jack. He had no family or friends; instead ghostly allies.

Daniel had suggested that he should get a cat a few times. It was starting to get annoying- he didn't want a cat skulking around his Wisconsin castle!

After all of the years of musing on his hatred for Jack Fenton, he always thought it was because of the ghost portal incident and stealing his true love away. Yet he hated that big oaf even _more_ when he found out that he had a half-ghost son. Vlad had never dwelled on that before.

Now, he wondered if it was envy. He doubted it for a minute. He, _Vlad Masters_, being jealous of that bumbling idiot? Never in a million years!

But Jack had everything Vlad did not. Money could not buy happiness. Deep down inside, Vlad Masters was the unhappiest millionaire a person could know.

Vlad guessed it was envy after all.

He just wouldn't tell anyone that little detail. _Especially_ not Daniel.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write a drabble about Vlad and his jealousy of Jack. Really, if the Ghost Portal incident had never happened, and Vlad had fallen in love with someone who loved him back, would he hate Jack half as much as he did today? Well, R&R and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	7. It Could Never Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

This is a DxV shipper piece!

* * *

Drabble #7: Dreams

He dreamt of her again last night.

He dreamed that her ghost hunting didn't get in the way of their relationship. He dreamed that she knew who he really was- her worst enemy- and that she didn't care. They flew around Amity Park together, hand in hand; talking about their lives. They were carefree- no ghosts would bother them that night.

In his dream, he handed her the class ring with her name, spelled V-A-L-E-R-I-E, engraved on it. In his dream, she accepted the ring and said that it was romantic; instead of indirectly saying it was a lame class ring.

He dreamt that he was looking into her green eyes and leaning in. They were just about to kiss when a wisp of blue smoke came out of his mouth, waking him up.

"I am the BOX GHOST! Beware!"

He groaned and just trapped him in the Fenton Thermos. On second thought, he opened the Thermos again, setting the Box Ghost free. The ghost _had_ woken him up from his dream, after all.

He transformed into his alter-ego and flew out the window, shooting the Box Ghost with various ecto-blasts. He needed a target, and the Box Ghost happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But before he chased him, he remembered that between him and her, it could never be.

Miles away, she woke up thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to try writing a DxV drabble instead of a DxS drabble. (I ship both, anyways). I meant to update sooner, butI couldn't upload anything until tonight. Thanks 4400fan, Daphne22 and Ayla for reviewing! R&R!**


	8. Awards

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Drabble #8: Awards 

"Students of Casper High, today is your last day of 9th grade. This is also the day of the Awards Ceremony, where we honor all that deserve awards for their academic and athletic achievements over this past year."

The sound of Mr. Lancer's voice echoed through the auditorium, as over 300 ninth graders were crammed into seats. In the very back row, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat. They weren't paying attention to what was going on. Instead, they were whispering in the back row as Tucker played with his PDA. They weren't the only ones not paying attention. Various other students were talking, whispering, doodling, listening to music or otherwise not paying attention.

"Students! Quiet down! I can still give detentions on the last day of school!" Coach Tetslaff barked at everyone.

Everyone immediately shut up and sat higher in their seat. If you were unlucky enough to get a detention now, you had to stay after on the last day- or worse, have the detention carried over to the next year. Danny, Sam and Tucker ignored the warning. They just spoke more quietly, and Tucker turned off the sound on his PDA.

"Thank you, Coach Tetslaff. Now, our first awards of the day honor academic grades. If you maintain an A year round in the class, you get an award. Here is Ms. Anderson with the math award."

At the same time, Danny, Sam and Tucker said, "Not getting that one!" For Danny and Tucker, the reason was obvious. Their dismal math grades got lower with each passing marking period. Sometimes, Danny even mixed up seconds and minutes! Sam had gotten Bs and one C+ in math. They all went back to not paying attention to what was going on.

For each of the first awards, Mr. Lancer called the names of everyone who had received them. The names went in one ear and out the other. Everyone was squirming in their seats, waiting for this to end.

"…Shawn Davidson. May Dulenna. Daniel Fenton…" Danny sat straight up in his seat. Did he just hear his name called? Was that the science award? Well, at least he would have a flimsy paper certificate instead of nothing. That would feel good, even though Jazz would come home with a staggering pile of certificates, plaques and trophies. At least he would have something to show his parents.

Tucker's name and Sam's name were also called. Tucker was awarded the Excellence in Technology Education award. He was, of course, still playing with his PDA in the back row. Lancer had to call his name three times before Tuck looked up and realized that someone was calling him. That made for an awkward moment. Tucker was awarded a little golden trophy with a computer and a PDA on it. His name was carved on it in block letters.

Meanwhile, Sam was awarded the Achievement in Physical Education award and, surprisingly, the English award. She was holding two flimsy paper certificates in her hand.

Lancer kept announcing awards. Everyone, except the winners, slowly stopped caring. They wanted to leave school and start their summer vacation.

Finally, Lancer had gotten to the last award of the day. A large golden plaque was wheeled out to the auditorium. The plaque had many carvings on it. Danny, Sam and Tucker started paying attention in spite of themselves; wondering why the heck there was a big plaque in the middle of the stage.

"This is the Most Valuable Student at Casper High award," The overweight teacher started explaining about the award and the winner. "Each year, this award has gone to an involved student with a high academic average who is also involved in a lot of extracurricular activities. However, this year the award goes to someone else. Even though he is not a student here, he has saved the school- along with the rest of Amity Park- from ghosts numerous times. The engravings on this plaque have listed all of the good deeds he has done. He may not be here today, but he deserves this award the most. The Most Valuable Student award goes to… Danny Phantom!"

Danny leaned forward in his seat, clearly shocked. Sam's lilac eyes widened. Tucker started silently cracking up. A few seconds later, Danny and Sam joined him. This was just too funny for words. What would his parents say when they found out that the "evil" ghost Danny Phantom had won the Most Valuable Student Award?

The auditorium erupted in applause. Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled at each other before joining in. The awards ceremony had turned out better then it looked like it was going to.

* * *

**A/N: I had to write something like this! Lol, some of the stuff I took from the awards ceremony at my school- like the detentions getting carried over and the getting-an-award-if-you-maintain-an-A-for-the-whole-year thing. Others were made up- ex. the Most Valuable Student Award. Anyways, tell me what you liked and tell me what can be better! R&R!**


	9. Familiar Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

Drabble #9: Familiar Arguments

"Tucker, I don't get why you eat that disgusting garbage you call meat!"

"Garbage? I didn't know the definition of garbage until you forced me to eat one of your ultra-recyclo vegetarian mud pies!"

"At least I don't kill innocent animals just for food in my stomach!"

"It's the cycle of life, Sam! The food chain! We're supposed to eat meat! Meat eats meat!"

"But it's not the cycle of life when humans murder animals excessively!"

Danny sighed and sat back in his chair at the Nasty Burger. He and his two friends Sam and Tucker had decided to get lunch at the fast food restaurant. However, Sam had questioned why Tucker kept eating a lot of meat every time they had walked in the restaurant door. Tucker responded defensively, one thing led to another, and soon they were having a full blown argument. Again. So Danny was caught in the middle. Again. People would have stared, but since it was "those geeks" no one bothered.

Danny had learned to ignore the fights. They came up every time Sam or Tucker asked the other why they ate what they did- which was quite often. It did get annoying, though, because it was the same argument on the same topic. Heck, they even used the same reasons, and sometimes the same wording!

Their fights did bring back a feeling of comfort. Danny had thought it was weird that he would get security from his friends arguing. But their arguments were always the same. It was one of the few things that had stayed the same since the accident in his parent's lab.

"Meat is needed for protein!"

"Vegetables supply the same amount of protein as meat!"

He smiled to himself. _Some things never change.

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow! I haven't written anything and posted it in over a month! I did mean to write when I got back from the South Pacific (which was awesome), but I never got around to it. Blah. I'm afraid I've got Sam OOC. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Cat Person

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Drabble #10: Cat Person

Vlad Masters, also known as "the Wisconsin Ghost" Plasmius, was sitting in his lab. He was contemplating on how to get young Daniel to join him while winning over Maddie. Footage from the spy cameras artfully hidden in the girl Valerie's ghost hunting equipment played on the large screen. Right now, Valerie had been helping Daniel fight Skulker- only to attack after that, for revenge. He smiled. _They were a lot alike- Daniel, Valerie and himself. More then the two children knew._

"You're no better then my archenemy- who needs a cat!" The Danny on screen yelled this to Skulker while flying over his school. _The boy seriously needs to improve on his comebacks._

"Ghost boy, your pelt would make a fine addition to my collection! And I will tell your archenemy about the cat." Skulker replied. _He didn't need to tell me. Of course, he doesn't know about the hidden cameras._

The quote brought back a memory, where Daniel had started making fun of him for needing a cat. This was after he had lured them to his Colorado home, and had tried to persuade Maddie too soon.

"_Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your forties, may I suggest internet dating? Or a cat?"_

Vlad Masters would not get a cat! Since when was he a cat person? _I can't imagine myself living in my Wisconsin castle with a cat._

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vlad quickly changed back into Vlad Masters and left his lab. There was a very important package coming, and he couldn't miss its delivery.

Vlad opened the door, trying not to look too excited. The delivery man told him to sign on the clipboard, and then he walked back to his truck. The box he picked up had holes on the sides. Vlad lifted up the lid and peered at what was inside.

Inside the box was a small puppy with jet black fur. The baby dog barked eagerly. _I'll name you Madeleine._

Why did young Daniel seem to think that he was a cat person? Vlad was more of a dog person anyways.

**A/N: About the drabble- I wanted to write one where Vlad got a dog instead of a cat- even though Vlad seems like the classic cat person. The quote "Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your forties, may I suggest internet dating? Or a cat?" is from Maternal Instinct. Well, review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Reviews inspire me to update faster!No flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted.**


	11. Heroic Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Drabble #11: Heroic Loss 

He was lost, along with everyone else in that horrible accident. That day went down as one of the worst days in the history of Amity Park. On the day the Nasty Burger exploded, we lost a considerable area of land and many lives, most notably Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Mr. Lancer, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton, who were strapped to the boiler right before it exploded.

Danny Fenton died a hero's death on that day, though. While his family and friends were strapped with a ghost-proof rope to the boiler, he fought tooth and nail to set them free. Seconds before the boiler exploded, he was running at the speed of sound to try and rescue them. He flew towards the boiler like a hero who would save us all. If only he had succeeded-and he was so close! The Nasty Burger sauce blew up when he was only a few feet away from rescuing them. His body was found in the scattered rubble that was left, and his body was the only one we found. All of the others had disappeared.

We all thought he was insane, for running into the explosion like that. Most people would have stood back and watched it with their eyes. Obviously, Danny thought that dying was better than living with no one to fall back on. Danny knew that the reality that he would face without the people he loved was the worst alternative to dying.

That day, we also lost our hero, Danny Phantom.

I always thought he was a villain. Phantom was an evil ghost, to be despised, to hunt. I wanted my revenge. Mr. Masters increased my hunger by supplying me with weapons and a suit. I never knew that the kind, sweet, caring Danny Fenton and that awful ghost Phantom were the same. But it was glaring at us all along- especially after Danny Phantom vanished the same day Danny Fenton died.

Now, I'm trying to redeem myself and protect Amity Park from the ghosts. No wonder Danny struggled in school and was always tired. The ghosts never stopped coming, even though they did get easier to defeat in time. It's harder for me to defeat them then it was for Danny. If something happened to my suit, I wouldn't be able to hunt ghosts as I do now.

There is a large memorial for everyone who died in the center of town. The largest one has statues of Tucker, Sam, Danny, Jazz and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. An inscription underneath says, "Gone but not forgotten." Names of everyone who died in the incidents related to that are carved underneath. Another statue is there also. It is really two separate statues, with Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom back to back. All of the heroic deeds Danny had done in his years as Amity's superhero are carved underneath his name.

We miss all of them. Dash, Paulina and the rest of the popular kids had felt horribly guilty for everything that they had ever done to Danny, Sam and Tucker. We mourned Jazz also, for everyone liked her and she had a bright future ahead of her. In fact, we even miss Mr. Lancer!

I miss everyone. Jazz was so nice to me. She helped me start over after my dad lost his job at Axion Labs. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were the quirky ghost hunting parents, who helped save Amity from the ghosts. I feel guilty for how I treated Mr. Lancer. Sam and Tucker were acquaintances and could have been good friends, if we had more time- even after how I treated them before my dad lost his fortune. I wish I had given Danny's phantom side another chance- he was so sweet, caring, kind, funny, cute and smart.

Mr. Masters came and visited Amity after the accident happened. He seemed really guilty, even though he didn't contribute to the explosion. Mr. Masters also seemed to miss Mrs. Fenton a lot. He still helps me with ghost hunting today.

They are just starting to rebuild the Nasty Burger. They plan to make it better then it was before, but the builders hesitated because of what happened to the original Nasty Burger.

No one can visit Amity now without hearing legends of Danny Phantom and his friends. They, along with all of us, wish that this tragedy had never happened.

Oh, how we all wish this had never happened.

* * *

**A/N: Another AU story about another possible tragic outcome of TUE (which is my favorite episode of Danny Phantom). In case you haven't figured it out, it's Valerie narrating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (shootingdragon, That Bloody Demon and Trscroggs), to everyone I haven't thanked yet (The Gypsy-Pirate Queen, person, aegis, and iluvlucy7) and to everyone else who's reviewed so far! Oh- review and tell me what you think of this! Constructive criticism accepted, but no flames please.**


	12. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Drabble #12: Gone 

Dan Phantom destroyed everything. Ten years from now, he would unleash his Ghostly Wail upon Amity, demolishing everything around for the next fifty miles. Few buildings would remain intact, and even fewer people would remain in Amity Park. If you weren't already dead, you would have enough sense to leave while you still had the chance. It was a horrible reality, and all of it was my fault.

Who knew that cheating on a test would destroy a future instead of cementing it? However, I did end up cementing my future in a different way. It was only in a way that ruined my life. I didn't want to cause any harm. I only wanted to try getting into a college and try to make my parents think that I was smart also. But I was hopelessly naïve. Even having the answers shattered my sister's heart. It caused Mr. Lancer to call my parents up for a meeting at the Nasty Burger. Tucker and Sam had run there, trying to warn everyone in time. It didn't work. The boiler filled with the Nasty Sauce blew up with them strapped to it.

Vlad filled me in on what happened from that day to the future where I currently was. He was just Vlad Masters then, an old man who had gone to seed in the ruins of a castle. I had come to him when I lost everything that mattered to me, and I had asked him to rip out my ghost half. I didn't know that my ghost half would merge with Vlad's ghost half, creating the evilest ghost in the world. I didn't know that the ghost would live on destruction, despair and pain. What I did know was that my ghost half was the root of all of my troubles, and that was what condemned me.

Dan Phantom, or as Sam called him, my "jerky future self," was masquerading as me back in my time. Surprisingly, he can still become me, even after Plasmius' evil influence won over Phantom's good. He was cheating on the CATs that I had accidentally stolen the answers to. I was trapped ten years in the future, facing off against my enemies that my future self had ruined. Jazz had saved me. She apparently knew my secret after all. Also, she had seen right through Dark Danny's illusion, and she sent the Boo-merang out to save me. I returned back to the past to face off with Dan Phantom and to save my family and friends.

Defeating my future self was no easy feat. The Ghostly Wail was what I needed, but it didn't work until he was severely weakened already. It helped that when I used the Ghostly Wail, it rammed him into a tall building. Then, I trapped him in the Fenton Thermos. How long could the Thermos hold a powerful being like Dan Phantom? I had more important things to worry about at the moment, though. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tuck and Mr. Lancer were all strapped to a radioactive boiler that was going to explode in the next thirty seconds.

The Ghostly Wail drained me. It was similar to what the Plasmius Maximus did; only I was weak instead of just powerless. What could I do to save everyone who I loved from a fiery death?

I had no time to think. They were going to die in less than a minute if I didn't do anything. So I started running as fast as I could towards the boiler. Something could be done- anything- as long as I got there in time. A mental countdown started in my head.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

The boiler wasn't far from me. It was only twenty feet away. I was getting closer and closer. Would there be enough time?

_Seven. Six. Five. Four._

I was only a few feet away, close enough to almost touch the boiler. The glowing, ghost-resistant rope was nearly in my grasp. I needed a little more time.

_Three. Two. One._

BOOM! The boiler exploded with an extremely loud noise in my face. I was so close; if only I had more time to save them all. _I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tuck and Mr. Lancer. _The last thing I knew was flying up in the air. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Another TUE oneshot! Okay, maybe this should have been written and posted before Heroic Loss. This is a prequel to Drabble #11. Numbers 11 and 12 are related drabbles, even though I said all of these would be unrelated. Oh well. Make sure you read Heroic Loss- that might help you understand some of this (it's the drabble right before this one). Thanks to LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, purpledog100, at-a-glance and Esme Kali Phantom for reviewing! Review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.**


	13. Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Drabble #13: Alliances

Ember McLain was waiting impatiently in what looked like a hunter's paradise- complete with traps and ghost pelts. Now, Ember was never a patient person. However, she was currently seething with anger. That ghost kid thwarted her plans again! Worse, the dipstick humiliated her. It was bad enough when his friend what's-his-face got up and started singing horribly- _at her own concert!_ The memory of that incident made her turquoise hair flame in anger. But now all of the ghosts knew of Ember's alliance with Youngblood, the ten year old ghost who currently wanted to be a pirate. Oh, how she hated it.

Why did she pick Youngblood, anyways? They both hated adults, but that was all they had in common. He was a bratty, immature little kid. She was an aspiring pop star. Youngblood also had held no grudge against Danny Phantom. He only wanted to take over the world, and he wasn't even that ambitious. Luckily, she had escaped before the ship became trapped under the ocean.

Ember should have listened to Skulker while she had the chance. If they had teamed up together, that dipstick would be long gone. Instead, she stupidly laughed and walked away. She had laughed at the insanity of creating an alliance with someone who wasn't even human in his past life. Now, Ember questioned her sanity for not joining up with him.

Together, they could defeat Danny Phantom and conquer the world! Of course, she would have to talk Skulker into becoming a team. He sure wasn't happy when she turned him down. Ember distinctly remembered having to dodge various ecto-blasts and bombs. Skulker didn't take rejection very well.

"So… did the whelp get you down again?" A deep voice said icily behind her. Ember smiled. She hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Skulker, would you like to join forces to defeat that dipstick Danny Phantom?"

Ember and Skulker then walked off to plot evil and to patch things up. To them, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**A/N: This one is EmberxSkulkerish, and it takes place right after Pirate Radio. Also, this is the first drabble that only really involves ghosts (I don't count Vlad as a ghost. He's still half human, like Danny). Do Ember and Skulker seem OoC? Thanks to cottongirl1619, DrIvoRobotnik and LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts for reviewing! Review and tell me what you think of the story! Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.**


	14. To the Parents of

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom

**_--------------------------------------------_**

_Drabble #14: To The Parents Of_

Danny Fenton sorted through the thick pile of mail his family had received on a hot August day. The majority of it was for his parents- bills, ghost magazines, junk mail and other things like that. Some was for Jazz, like Psychology Weekly: Connecting with Your Inner Child. There was a space magazine for himself, which looked fascinating- one of the stories mentioned on the cover was "How to Become an Astronaut," and another was "Secrets of Space: The Discovery of Planets Unknown." Danny moved the magazine into a separate spot. He was going to take this up to his room later.

Two thick manila envelopes caught Danny's attention. The address on one of them read "To the Parents of Daniel Fenton." Sure enough, the return address said "Casper High School."

Events started to flash through his head. Whenever Danny got anything labeled "To the Parents of Daniel Fenton," usually it was bad. There was that one time he had blasted a wall fighting a ghost, and was found at the scene. He had to take a note home to his parents, explaining what had happened. Later Mr. Lancer had called them, and Danny had ended up being grounded for two weeks. He also had to fix the damage done to the wall.

Sometimes it was just a medical form or a conference paper from school. If it was that, Danny had gotten lucky. His parents were always expecting something bad to happen, so papers like that were a pleasant surprise to him. Danny would then look at his parents as if to say, "No, I didn't get in trouble this time!"

Now, it was just plain horrible. The envelope symbolized not something that Danny had gotten in trouble for, but that school was starting again in only two short weeks. Jazz had received a packet just like his, only hers was full of stuff she would need for her senior year.

Danny groaned and set aside the letters. He tried to forget that summer was nearing its end.

**_----------------------------------------------_**

**A/N:** School's starting soon, sadly. This was inspired by my back-to-school letter. The stupid page dividers aren't working for some odd reason. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted and wanted, but no flames please.


	15. Rebellious

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: Very important- my penname was formerly The Lady PhantomMage of Conte. Just wanted to give you a quick heads up. It may be changing a few times in the next few days.**

Drabble #15: Rebellious

Sam Manson loved to rebel against her parents.

It was her lifeblood, to always fight for a certain cause. When she was younger, her parents were already training her for life as a debutante. They had made her wear brightly colored frilly dresses and she always had to have every hair in place.

When she was three, Sam loved the idea of walking down a staircase in a beautiful white dress with all eyes on her. She dreamt of dancing with handsome men and having impeccable manners. She wanted to be just like her mom.

Of course, the key words in that first sentence were "when she was three."

Being a future debutante got old extraordinarily fast when it was being shoved down her throat at the age of five. Sam got sick of wearing bright, poofy dresses and with always having to be picture perfect in her parent's eyes. Her parents had gotten over their loss of a future debutante. However, Sam slowly started to feel like something was missing in her parent's relationships and hers.

It wasn't until she was seven and came back home covered in mud after playing with Danny and Tucker that she discovered the key. Her parents were furious when they saw that her nice clothes were ruined. Oddly enough, Sam got a slight feeling of pleasure from this. Once her parents were out of earshot, she started laughing.

That was the start of Sam's rebellious streak. She soon became a vegetarian- much to her meat loving parent's dismay. During the summer before seventh grade, Sam dyed all of her colorful clothes black. She bought dark makeup and started wearing the clothes around with a gloomy outlook on life. That was when she became a Goth and also started getting in trouble for dress code violations.

Her parent's rage about this was so great; she was almost banned from leaving the house until she was eighteen. However, Sam was resourceful and found ways to all-out ignore her parents. She had won the Goth argument as she won the vegetarian one.

Sam's parents even didn't like her friends. They grudgingly accepted Tucker, but they all out loathed Danny. That was an added bonus. Danny and Tucker were the only people in her school that she actually _liked_, so she wasn't about to stop being friends with them just because of her parents.

Perhaps if Sam's parents were Goths and forced the Goth culture down her throat, Sam would have been a bright little ray of sunshine. She still would have been a vegetarian, but she would have driven her parents crazy with her extreme happiness and preppiness.

Sam did love her parents a lot, no matter what anyone said. She simply didn't like them all that much. There was a difference between the two, and only someone in Sam's position could have understood what she meant.

So that was why, when she was taking one of Lancer's big tests, she purposely failed. Her grades in that class were good enough to not be that affected by a simple F. But Sam's parents would blow a casket at a single failing grade, fearing that their beloved daughter wouldn't go to Princeton like they always dreamed. That would especially annoy her parents, as they had given up on several of their other dreams for her.

"Miss Manson, may I please speak to you after class?" Mr. Lancer disguised an order as a question. He didn't sound too happy. Danny and Tucker flashed her sympathetic looks.

Sam smiled.

**A/N: **First shot at writing a Sam drabble! I hope I got her in character. Thanks to That Bloody Demon for reviewing the last drabble, and to everyone else who reviewed so far. Review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not.


	16. The Monument

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drabble #16: The Monument

In the midst of destruction, the monument still stands.

It is in remembrance of Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton and Mr. Lancer. Their lives ended in an explosion of radioactive sauce. The bodies were never found, so a monument was built in the center of town.

"Gone but not forgotten" is carved in the memorial.

Once it was covered with flowers, letters, teddy bears, signs and various other objects from mourners. Someone had even placed a PDA there, hidden amongst the flowers so it wouldn't be stolen by cruel thieves. Now, it stood tall and proud, gleaming when the sun was out.

When Dan Phantom returned to Amity Park, he used his Ghostly Wail to destroy the city. Only Valerie Grey even tried to put up a resistance. She had hidden in the rubble, waiting for the right time and moment to strike.

Dark Danny hated that monument. He disdainfully called it "that stupid statue." He wanted to make sure that was one of the first things torn into pieces.

But even though the rest of the city is destroyed, the monument still stands.

Dark Danny was extremely frustrated when he saw something that wasn't completely knocked down to the ground. He set fire to the ruins, hoping to come back with the debris turned into charcoal ash. He wanted no survivors when he came back.

Amity Park is burnt to a crisp. Nobody is left.

The monument still stands.

Dan Phantom came back to find the statue he hated still as tall and proud as ever. Moreover, the grey stone was glowing. He was furious. Dark Danny started throwing ecto-blasts at the monument in anger. He succeeded in knocking it over and cracking it. It was still intact, but he figured at least one couldn't see it. He left Amity Park to conquer the Ghost Zone.

The night after he left, several pale ghosts flew into the rubble and pushed the monument up. They restored it to its former glory, fixing the cracks and polishing it until it gleamed.

If anyone visited the site where Amity Park once was, they would see the ruins of a town.

They would also see the glowing monument that is still standing after all of these years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, another TUE drabble. I wanted to write one about the monument that we see in the AU Amity Park. Anyways, thank you That Bloody Demon and shadowspinner1 for reviewing the last drabble! Please review! Constructive criticism is wanted (otherwise, how else can I improve?), but no flames please.**


	17. Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Drabble #17: Beauty 

She is beautiful and she knows it.

This is one thing she cannot deny. She knows that she appears shallow, snobby, conceited and self centered to other people; subconsciously, she realizes that she is.

All of the boys at her school fawn over her. She revels in their attention, knowing that without her beauty she would be nothing. A single glance gets boys drooling and willing to do anything for her. They are ecstatic because she finally noticed them. With her only weapon, she can get anything she wants.

Being a snob, she has her enemies among the girls, who in turn don't even think about insulting the queen of Casper High to her face. She is intimidating like that. The popular girl looks down on everyone and can destroy you faster than you can count to ten.

There was the rare person who didn't care what the in-crowd thought of her. The words _Perfect Paulina_ fall from the Goth girl's lips in an insulting, condescending tone. She takes it as a compliment. She always does.

Everyone expects her and the resident athletic king to fall madly in love and live happily ever after. It is the perfect cliché. This fantasy isn't what she wants. Dash isn't enough for her. To her, he is the standard high school quarterback who will live an average life after high school.

She is destined for the same fate, but she doesn't want to believe it.

The object of her desire is the resident ghost hero. He flies, always saving her and the rest of the town. The ghost boy is perfect for her- handsome, powerful, a hero, popular with the townspeople. He is her Prince Charming. Why does he not seem to realize this?

But she notices his gaze following other girls a little too often for her taste. Somehow, he stares at that Sam Manson girl a lot. He also has an attraction to a ghost hunter in red and her ex best friend Valerie Gray. Nothing ever came her way except the occasional dreamy eyed glance, which she will always treasure.

Paulina finally figures out that this is the one instance where her beauty can't get her what she wants.

* * *

**A/N: **Just adding a little more depth to Paulina's character. I'm sorry; I'm horrible about updating things. Anyways, review and tell me what you think of it! Constructive criticism is wanted. If you must flame, at least tell me how I can improve. Thanks for reading! 


	18. Sketches

**Disclaimer: **Why on earth would I be writing one of these if I owned Danny Phantom?

* * *

Drabble #18: Sketches 

He sketched.

He loved doodling and drawing during class. It was a way to pass the time during English class which, largely in part to Lancer's monotonous voice, seemed like it would never end. His favorite place to draw was in the margins of his paper, so at least he could pretend to take notes.

Doodles of ghosts, eyes, trees, his family and friends, anything that you could think of appeared on his papers. Whenever it was time to turn in the worksheets, he frantically erased the sketches. Only a light trace remained on the paper when he handed it in.

He always sketched in pencil. There was always a chance to erase, to hide, to start anew. With a freshly sharpened pencil in his hand, anything was possible.

One day, they were writing letters in pen. Lancer said that letters were supposed to be written in pen and that they were to be handed in at the end of the period.

He was bored. The boy started making absentminded doodles around his words. He started drawing a picture of his family and a ghost attacking in the background in cold black ink. It was quite depressing when you looked at it. Time flew by as the world seemed to pause for him.

"Class. It's time to hand in your papers."

Lancer's voice jarred him back to reality. He jumped and glanced at his sketch. It took up his entire top margin and spilled over into the blank space next to it. Like it was second nature, he grabbed his eraser and started frantically rubbing against the drawing. He only succeeded in blurring the lines and getting a slight dark stain on his eraser.

There was no eraser for a pen.

* * *

**A/N:** Came up with this one while being bored in math class. Naturally, I can't draw to save my life. Thanks to cordria for reviewing the last drabble. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this! 


End file.
